El rompe corazones
by DreaLirm-Oink
Summary: One-Shot/ Mikah Ackerman es el chico más atractivo de la preparatoria y al mismo tiempo el más inalcanzable. Todos ahora están convencidos de que pertenece al otro bando cuando de manera sorpresiva, se dan cuenta de que han estado engañados todo el tiempo. / Rivamika


Cada paso que daba demostraba una imponente seguridad y un atractivo elegante. Al llegar a cualquier lugar siempre era él el centro de atención. Los chicos lo miraban con una combinación de envidia y admiración. Las chicas por otro lado suspiraban con ensimismamiento y no podian apartar la vista de aquel muchacho.

Y es que claro, no todos los días tenías el placer de encontrarte con un joven tan atractivo como él. Era alto, de espalda ancha y cuerpo tonificado y delgado. La piel, blanca como la nieve y adornada por varios lunares en todo el cuerpo, lo cual, en opinión de ciertas chicas, era sumamente atractivo. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, ojos grises que denotaban una profundidad igualable a la del océano pero que al mismo tiempo eran tan inexpresivos. Era serio, de pocas palabras, maduro, inteligente y talentoso. El era el tipo de chico que cualquier madre desearía tener como yerno. Su nombre era Mikah Ackerman y era el chico más codiciado de la escuela.

En su adolescencia, antes de llegar al punto más maduro de ésta, él estuvo enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, Serena Jaeger. Los padres de ambos, al ser grandes amigos, los obligaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Para este entonces Mikah era un muchacho que apenas pasaba por la pubertad. Usaba frenillos y tenía un pequeño problema con el acné. Fue algo así como un acosador, y por todo esto es que su cruel amiga nunca le hizo caso.

Sin embargo los años pasaron, años en los que Mikah abandonó la ciudad por ciertas circunstancias. Y cuando pegó el estirón, como muchos le llamaban a esa etapa de la adolescencia donde tu cuerpo cambia, se vio obligado a regresar a la ciudad que lo había acogido durante gran parte de su vida. Con una inmensa seguridad, se adentró en los pasillos del mundo social y cuando Serena vio a su querido amigo regresar, se sintió la chica más idiota del mundo.

Todos cuchichearon sobre el chico nuevo, el grupo de Serena, al igual que la chica, cayeron enamoradas del azabache. Y esto, era olímpicamente ignorado por el muchacho quién al parecer solo estaba interesado en la escuela y, por qué no, en pasar buenos ratos con sus amigos.

El 14 de febrero parecía ser el Día Oficial de Mikah Ackerman. Pues decenas de cartas, regalos y confesiones llegaban hacia él. La más reciente, había sido declarada por Jeena Kirschtein. Era una chica de cabello claro y rostro alargado. Era bonita, claro, y a juego con ese rebelde rostro, lo acompañaba un cuerpo delgado pero con pronunciadas curvas, que solían volver loco a Shasa Braus, el mejor amigo de Mikah. Y es por esta razón (y por qué no tenía interés en la chica, claro está) que aquél 14 de febrero la rechazó.

"—¡Mikah! —El nombrado detuvo su caminar y volteó el rostro para identificar quién lo estaba llamando, encontrándose con Jeena. La miró con semblante indiferente provocando un gran sonrojo en la chica y él alzó una ceja, gesto que ella interpretó como uno que le decía que continuase.— Ahm...b-bueno, yo...ahm, quería saber si tú... aceptarías almorzar c-conmigo hoy. —Le propuso, tartamudeando y apartando la vista hacia un lado para evitar que el sonrojo ya existente en su rostro se intensificara aún más.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde Mikah la observó y, luego, con simpleza y total facilidad, murmuró— No. Ya tengo otros planes. —El tono tan frío con el que la rechazó hirió profundamente los sentimientos de la pobre joven quién permaneció inmóvil sumergida en las palabras de su gran amor. Y él no hizo más que girarse y retomar su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido. "

Era el playboy de la preparatoria y aún así nunca se le había visto en compañía de una chica, es por esto que entonces se esparció un pequeño rumor creado por el equipo de fútbol americano (patanes envidiosos) acerca de que Mikah era del otro bando. Las chicas de la escuela se negaban a aceptarlo sin embargo, tenían que reconocer que había algo de lógica en ese rumor.

Y las semanas pasaron, y pasaron, y como siempre Mikah vivía en su pequeña burbuja de indiferencia. Pero un viernes, el último día antes de salir de vacaciones de verano, muchos alumnos presenciaron una escena que los dejó con el cerebro apachurrado y la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

Mikah salió del colegio en compañía de sus amigos y, en un momento dado se alejó para contestar una llamada. Ésta no duró más que unos segundos y cuando colgó se acercó a sus camaradas para despedirse.

Entonces, un deportivo plateado se aparcó en la entrada de la escuela y el dueño y conductor no era nada más y nada menos que una chica de cabello largo y brillosamente negro. Era sumamente atractiva usando lentes de sol y, al ver a su chico subió los lentes hasta su cabeza. Pero lo que dejó sorprendidos a media escuela (por no decir que casi toda) fue el hecho de ver a Mikah subir al auto y depositar un fogoso beso en los labios de aquella chica que parecía sacada de una revista de modas.

Por que sí, señoras y señores, Mikah Ackerman no estaba soltero. Llevaba una relación de poco más de un año con una atractiva universitaria de nombre Leev. Y aquella chica, tenía muy bien merecido a alguien como Mikah a su lado. La escena fue sumamente satisfactoria para Leev, quién al separarse de Mikah después de darle la bienvenida con un apasionado beso, no pudo resistirse a dedicarles una mirada de triunfo y arrogancia a todas aquellas mocosas que estaban enamoradas de su novio. Y tras esto último, le quitó el freno al auto y pisó el acelerador, abandonando el parking de la escuela donde su chico estudiaba.

Mikah rechazaba a media escuela por que en su corazón solo había espacio para una sola chica, y esa chica tenía por nombre Leev Ackerman.


End file.
